Somewhere I Belong
by Forever-Remaining-Unknown
Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best Hunters in the business. Ever since Sam and Dean Saved her. They share a close bond that will be tested as stress of a new hunt that hits a little close to home for one of them. Follow them on their Journey. season2/mid NM
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Im rather proud of it, but I need critisim to help make this better. I have not decided on a paring...I'm Kinda leaning towards Sam...but Anyways I have the second chapter done but I want to know if its worth keeping updated. Please review.**

**_Disclaimer:I own Nothing. That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke_**

Bpov

I had to hurry I was only a matter of time before the ghost attacked again. The Son of a bitch had cut open my arm. The blood was flowing like rivers down my arm. I had long ago gotten over my aversion to blood, in this job you had to. I poured the lighter fluid all on the body, the bottle following after. I struck the match; I threw it down on the body. The body of William Joseph Brandon lit like a Christmas tree. I headed back to my Cherry red 68' Chevy Camaro, to which I would head to my shitty motel to fix my arm. Turning on my Journey CD, I drove back to the motel pulling out my first aid kit and a bottle of Jack. Watching in a morbid fascination as the needle went in and out. I was snapped out of my morbidity by the phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Dean; Fighting with Dean always put me in a great mood. "Hi Handsome how are you and that physic brother of yours doing?" There was a tense and awkward laugh across the line. "Egh, Baby you're not gonna like this news…"

"What you get arrested again?"

"Err. No not today…We need your help."

"When have I ever not liked helping you idiots? Just give me what you two morons get yourselves into this time."

"We got about 20 demons on our ass."

"You Dipshit! Who the hell did you piss off?"

"We didn't piss off anybody the people were helping did." I heard Sammy groan in the back ground "Dean that's not going to help us."

"Who are you helping?" My voice had gone into my demanding bitch mode.

"The Cullen's…" My fury was indescribable.

"Ok Dean where do you need me to be." I would never put my boys in danger and by me not helping it would probably kill them. So if it meant putting up with a group of people I hate id do it. "Really you mean it!"

"Dean. Do not make me regret this decision." I heard Sam slap Dean "Shut up while we're ahead!" He gave me directions to a small town In Montana. I hung up and proceeded to throw the phone at the wall. I walked to the Camaro to get the second bottle of Jack. Then I drank the night away.

**Please Leave Reviews!!!**

**Thank you~**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**


	2. Meeting Sam and Dean

**Wow! Thank you for all the support!I'll Admit I squealed when I saw my email today. As for the pairings I still haven't decided but it will not be E/B. I am sorry this chapter is also short, but it needed to stop there**

**Thank you and Enjoy**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

Bpov

I woke early the next morning and proceeded to pray to the porcelain god. After washing my mouth out I grabbed my bag and headed out. In The Dark by Flyleaf filtered in through the speakers. This fit my life the first couple of months after Edward left. I arrived in Montana. Seeing the Impala parked out front. I grabbed the bag out of the back and headed up to the wood door. As I rose my fist to knock the door swung open and Sammy grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. To my utter embarrassment I squealed out "Sammy!" His laughter rang in my ears. I heard Dean Shout out "Quit hogging her Sammy." Sam put me down I walked over to Dean. "Bitch" There was a Gasp throughout the room. He replied with his usual "Whore"

"Slut"

"Prostitute"

"Only on weekends Hunny."**(This section here is what me and my cousin do it fit so i had to place it in here)**

His mouth hung open. Sam was using the doorway to keep himself upright as he laughed. I turned towards Dean with his mouth still open. "Let's get this over with boys I heard there's a Woman in white 3 states over." I was in business mood now.

"Erm…We think it might be Yellow Eyes."

"Really I wonder why?" It truly did want to know. "Hey, Sam you still getting the visions?"

"Yeah every once in a while. You?"

"Mine are evolving. We'll talk about this later tonight." I turned towards Alice. "When did you see them coming?'

"Day after tomorrow." She looked hurt. I really couldn't care anymore.

"We will come back tomorrow to go over battle plans." I turned to the boys who had been silent most of the time. "Well boy's Ya up for sharing a room? I'm a little short on cash."

"You're a little short height wise too." Dean mumbled

"Well your short where it counts Hun." I retorted

"Of course Iz. When have we ever minded?" Sam said excitedly

"Safest to ask. Even if you said no I would still have crashed with you."

"You could stay with us so you wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room." Edward stated

"No, you're not the most trustworthy person to protect me when I'm sleeping."

"I did when we were in Forks." He replied hopefully

"Key word in that sentence is were. Not anymore Edward you lost that right when you left me in the forest to pretty much die." I replied icily

I turned to Sam and said, "I'll Text you coordinates."

And with that I left the house.

**It will be updated soon...I hope!**


	3. History

**I Just wrote this Chapter. Originally it was supposed to stop before the flashback but I had to put it in. In all this is 1256 words! Longest chapter yet! Thank you for all the support. Please vote for who you want the pairing to be on my profile. I forgot the Disclaimer for the Last Chapter so this is for that one and This one.**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything. Not even Bella's Personality my cousin Betsy owns that since she's modeled after her.**_

Bpov

I drove away from the Cullen Household in a furry. I eventually calmed down enough to stop and get a motel room in the town a couple miles over. I sent coordinates to Sam and decided to take a shower in order to burn off steam.

The Shower didn't help in fact it made it worse. The nerve of that man! Saying I should stay there! When I finally decided this wasn't helping I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I heard the door open and close. I hollered out, "Hey guys I thought you were going to stay a while more?"

Meeting Silence I grabbed my gun and slowly opened the door. Outside that door was not someone I expected. "Edward What the Hell are you doing in here!"

"I am Trying to get you back Bella."

I was very tempted empty the clip in him but I knew it would do no good. Before I could speak he spoke again.

"Bella how could you be Friends with men like that, All Dean thinks about is sex and food. The other one none of us can get a read on you can never know when he's going to snap! We need to leave town and get you somewhere safe! Now give me the gun before you hurt yourself love. I left you for a reason Love. I wanted to keep you safe! I lied. I love you more than anything!"

My jaw dropped. I raised my gun and emptied the entire clip into his chest. Needless to say he was dumbfounded that…A: I shot him….and B: That they actually hurt.

"You have the audacity to come in here and insult my friends. Then tell me you lied that day in the forest. I'll tell you something! Keep me safe…Victoria came after me and killed everyone! Charlie, Jacob, His Imprint and her unborn baby! And stop with this overprotective Bullshit! I could have you beheaded and burning before you could even realize that I attacked you! Get The Fuck out of my hotel room now!"

He was holding his wounds gapping at me. That's when I remembered I was wearing a towel and he probably wasn't paying any attention to what I just said. So what do I do when I'm pissed off and overly emotional…I fired another full clip into him and yelled, "Get Out!"

Needless to say he ran with his tail tucked in between his legs.

I collapsed to the ground of this overly tacky hotel room. I cried. I had not cried since they day they died. Just thinking about it hurts.

~~~Flash Back~~~

_I was finally moving on. It no longer hurt to say Edward's name that alone made my week. Jacob, who had been there through the entire process of moving on, had finally Imprint on Angela Webber of all people. Needless to say I was extremely happy for them. Angela was the only one of my Forks friends that never strayed._

_Angela told me a secret last week. She was Pregnant! She was planning on telling Jake tonight. It was the anniversary of when they first met. We were all planning a Bonfire for them tonight everyone was going to be there._

_Walking up to the Bonfire I felt happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. However that all changed when Victoria showed up with an Army of newborns. She shouted out to us all, "Bring her Alive. I want her for myself."_

_I couldn't keep track of anyone once I was grabbed Then Last thing I saw of the Pack was Jake standing over Angela's slowly dying body. I heard her Whisper to him, "I'll be waiting for you. I'll Love you in this world and the Next. We will always find each other, In this Life and the next. They'll Live the Life we should have Lived, with our baby. I'll see you in Heaven and I'll be holding our baby girl."_

_That was when Angela's and Jake's Left this Life headed for the next._

_~`^*8*^'~ _

_When I woke up I was chained to a wall and across the room I saw Charlie Thrashing. On the side of his neck was a large bite mark. He was changing. Suddenly Blocking my vision was Victoria Herself._

"_You know He won't make it. I made sure I threw in some of that Shifter Blood."_

"_Why are you after me! All I was, was a distraction for him!" I whimpered out_

"_You are the Reason he's Dead! So I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."_

_She dug her nails into my skin drawing blood. I passed out again._

_~`^*8*^'~ _

_Two days Later Charlie was dead and I had given up hope. I was so Bloodied and bruised. I was ready to die. Later that afternoon, Three men Smashed into the room. Decapitating and burning, The Shaggy haired one looked over to me and gasped._

_He ran over Checking me for a pulse. He hit a rather nasty Bruise. I gasped. I think I scared him. He looked into my eyes and said, "I'm Sam Winchester. Can you speak?"_

_I whimpered out, "Slightly. Watch out for the red haired one."_

_His blue-grey eyes gazed into mine. "Let me get you down."_

_He untied the ropes and helped me down. Suddenly He was knocked over by Victoria herself. He was Fighting with her he managed to kick her off. I saw the Machete he had dropped I grabbed it and Swung for Victoria's Neck. Her head rolled off her body. Shock in her Crimson eyes._

_I turned to Sam and spoke softly, "Don't Leave me." _

_That's When I passed out._

_~`^*8*^'~ _

_I woke in a Hospital bed. Tubes connected all over my Body. I turned my head and saw Sam Sleeping in the Chair next to the bed. Near the door was a slightly older man, About Charlie's Age. He had Darker brown Hair and Chocolate Brown Eyes. He spoke in a slightly husky voice, "I see your Awake. I'm John Winchester."_

_He looked over to Sam and spoke again, "He hasn't left your side ya know."_

_I spoke, My voice thick with pain and various drugs flowing through my body, "Thank you. I'm Bella Swan."_

_He smiled a little smile and said, "Your welcome not many people say thank you. Wanting to believe this is all a dream."_

_I spoke again, "I had found out about this world long before this incident, Found out through the Legends of the Reservation where I Lived."_

"_Lived?" he asked_

"_My Dad's Dead. My mom wants nothing to do with me. All my Friends I considered family are all dead. I have nowhere to go."_

"_A young man came in here earlier. Says His name was Seth I think." His brows Scrunched together_

"_Oh thank god he survived."_

"_You could come with us." He spoke. Understanding Covered his face_

"_Train me then. I want to help."_

_A bitter Smile covered his face_

"_Once you get in you can't get out…"_

"_I'm already so far in. Knowing what's out there I would live in Paranoia for the rest of my life. I would end up killing myself out of Guilt if I didn't. Maybe I can make up for all the lives I've taken from this world. "_

_~~~End~~~_

I was having a Panic Attack. The memories left me in a State of emotional destruction.

That's How Sam and Dean found me as they reached the hotel room.

**I couldn't Kill Seth. I tried but I couldn't. He'll become part of the story I think…. Well I hope to get a Chapter up tomorrow! Wish me luck!**

**as for the pairing im tempted for the losing one to have had a past relationship with Bella so..everyone wins...except Edward.**


	4. Aftermath

**This Chapter shows more on Bella's power that was just briefly mentioned in Chapter 2. I owe my cousin a lot for this story. John is dead. I a person ask so I figured I would answer for everyone. I might do another story on Just the past of this story. I also might do one for Jacob and Angela but I probably won't for them. Thank you for the Support. I probably will put Seth in this story. I probably won't get a chance to update this weekend so I figured I'd give you fair warning.**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Bella's Power that's it nothing else.**_

Bpov

When I looked up I saw a very concerned Sam and a very Pissed of Dean. Dean was pacing run his hands through his dirty blonde hair. Dean was always protective of me and Sam. He was mumbling various curses and death threats. One of the threats involved a Kitten and some Duct tape. At that I giggled, although it came out as a Gurgle. He gave me his infamous grin. He came over and kneeled next to me. Sam hadn't said anything just holding me letting out shushing noises. That's when I realized I was still crying. Dean spoke up, "You can leave if you want baby girl?"

It came out as a question. Meaning, that he didn't want me to leave but would let me go no matter what. I spoke, "There's no way I'm leaving you two morons out here to fight for yourselves you get killed. Besides I owe them for James."

I may have resented the Cullen's but I owed them my life and my humanity. Most of all I owed Jasper the most. If he wouldn't have gone after me that day on my birthday; Edward still would have been looking for an excuse not to change me, He would have left me no matter what. By then I would have been so far in it would have killed me.

"You owe them nothing! Do you know what it was like to find you there in that camp! You were so broken. We thought you were dead when we found you there. Scared the crap out of Sammy when you spoke. You looked dead! You had so many broken bones. When we brought you in the doctors had no clue how you'd survived. Said you should have died days ago. Yet you still killed her! You owe them nothing!"

His voice started out loud then softened to almost a whisper. Dean was an enigma. Cocky and nonchalant attitude was a façade. He truly cared about the people he loved. I don't really know what changed ever since John died, but his façade broke. He was different. I then noticed that Sam had left the room. I could hear him yelling through the Phone. Words all a jumble but the tone coming from them scared me yet comforted me. I had never seen Sam so furious. It comforted me that he would do that. Dean was the type to do that, Not Sam. Never Sam. He was always so calm. I turned to Dean, "I'm going to go check on him."

He just smirked. He spoke with a cocky tone, "You might wanna put clothes on first."

That's when it hit me the entire time I was still in my towel. I flipped him the bird. I got into Sam's bag and grabbed a red Plaid button up Shirt. His Shirts always ended at my knees. I threw on a pair of black boxers that I had stolen from Dean a long time ago. I walked out the door over to Sam. He was sitting down, leaning against the wall. I slid down next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulders. No words were needed. My faulty powers decided now was the time to appear, However this time there was no headache just the swirling of emotions. I could pick a few out from their colors. Anger was swirling in an elaborate dance around us in brilliant crimson mixing with Despair's Dark blue. Slight hints of content's yellow spun throughout the choreographed dance. Hints of an emotion I didn't know Filtered through them. Its brilliant gold and brown hues attacked the reds and the blues slowly taking them over. Leaving only the Yellow alone. And that's how we sat, me watching the Colors of our emotions and him content to just be there.

**My cousin is the reason I chose her power as this. She always knows when I'm down.**

**Review please**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**


	5. Powers & Promises

**I decided to do the most of this Chapter in Sam's Pov. I had a couple people ask yes she is an empath but she can't feel the emotions she just sees them in colors. As for the visions she only get's them when she's with Sam. Brownie points to whoever can figure that hint out. Enjoy this Chapter**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing just Bella's Power that's it!!!**_

Spov

It pissed me off. When we walked in she looked so broken. I just held her. It's all I could do. It's all I've ever done. Dean's pacing again, various threats and curses flowing out his mouth. I remember when she first met Dean.

~`^*Flashback*^'~

_I had been in the hospital room for 3 days now she hadn't woke up yet. She was beautiful. She was a true war-torn angel. She scared me when she spoke I thought for sure she was dead. She had spoken to dad. She was coming with us or at least up to Bobby's to train her. She was a Spitfire that one. She was only a couple months younger than me, but older in experience. She had yet to meet Dean. To be honest I'm quite excited to see them fight._

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

_Dean walked in with a cocky smirk. Bella stopped speaking long enough to look at him then went back to what she was saying, "…as I was saying it took six of the wolves and a large tub of butter to get it out."_

_Dean was dumbfounded it took all I had not to laugh at his face. She turned to him and looked at him then started giggling hysterically. I was quite worried about how many drugs they had given her. Eventually, Dean started stuttering. That's when I lost it._

_10 minutes later Dad walked in with Bella and I laughing like lunatics, With Dean still stuttering. He promptly turned and left. We finally stopped laughing. Dean however was still stuttering. Bella spoke, "I'm sorry I don't speak idiot."_

_Needless to say Dean got mad. "Listen hear I'm not going to be Insulted by some little girl who is barely 110 soaking wet."_

_She looked insulted, "I'm only 105 soaking wet. Moron."_

_Dean being the smart man he is could only think of one response, "Bitch."_

_She shrugged and said, "at least I'm not a man slut."_

_Horrified, he retorted, "I'm not a slut whore."_

_She smiled like that cat that ate the canary, "Your right you're not a slut…"_

"_Thank you!"_

_She cocked her head and finished, "You're a prostitute!"_

_The only thing I could think of was, this is going to be a long summer_

_~`^*End*^'~_

Hours later I was holding her again but the difference was this time I wasn't comforting her. She was comforting me. It only firmed the feelings I've had for years. Even when I was with Jessica, I could never forget about little Isabella Swan. That was the only thing I had missed about hunting at that time. She eventually fell asleep, mumbling various words and Phrases. I laid her in my bed. Dean was looking at me.

He spoke, "She's the only thing I've ever regretted."

I nodded. He continued. "I wish I'd never done that to her. I honestly can't remember why, ether. I think I was scared. I was always jealous of the simple friendship you two had. I was always afraid I'd fuck it up, and I did. You don't know how tempted I am to leave to stop from hurting her again. We should have never called her. I think I'm going to call Seth and see if he can come down and help."

I shook my head, "We didn't know it was them. She only spoke about them once to us. I know she spoke to dad about it though. They understood each other in a way we never could Dean. All we can do is finish this hunt and try to forget. You probably should call Seth too; she'll want to see him. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"I'm going for a drink I don't know when I'm going to get back."

I just nodded and slipped in next to Bella. I then fell into a restless sleep.

Bpov

_I had been dreaming of one of the better memories of me and the pack, when I was suddenly sucked through a small hole. I saw the colors of various emotions swirling around violently. Crimson and a royal Purple were swirling around 15-20 demons. A large grey cloud covered all of them. Grey was only visible in one of these visions. It always meant Death._

_Across the field was a house a large White Shield covered the house. A large gust of wind broke through the window, the white shield going with it. Golds and Browns were speckled around through The Sea of blues and greens. Crimson outlined each of the various grays that surrounded the house. The demons had entered and Screams could be heard the loudest of all was hers. Screaming out, "Sam!"_

Me and Sam woke in a Sweat. I turned to him held tight. I spoke, "Sam?"

He pulled me tighter, "Yeah?"

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"No, we're not I'm not going to let that happen if it's the last thing I do."

I turned into his chest and mumbled, "That's what I'm Afraid of."

**I'm bringing In Seth next Chapter. Should it be just for that chapter or should I keep him in??When I wrote the part about him putting Bella to bed I accidentally wrote Bread so it went I placed her in my bread. Lqtm (brownie points to whoever guesses what that's from!!!) Review please!**


	6. An unexpected result

**Sorry I would have posted this earlier but I was completely enamored with an Alice In Wonderland fic. As Promised Seth is included in this Chapter. I've had a couple people Ask If she was a YED child and the answer is yes. She is. And for the Legend is learning as you are. But I will put up a key in each chapter for which one she knows. Ugh this is small! I promiss a longer one next time!**

**Crimson- Anger and Hate**

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**As for the gold and brown well you'll have to wait or figure it out on your own.**

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Bella's Power.**_

Bpov

I woke up in a slightly confused state. I was extremely warm, the only time I had been this warn I was with the pack. My foggy morning brain finally kicked in.

"Seth!"

I swung around into his warm chest. It was shaking I could tell he was laughing. Strangely enough my power didn't kick in. He whispered into my hair, "It's good to see ya Bells."

I was confused, "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

He chuckled again, "One guess."

I growled, "Dean. I'm gonna Kill him one of these times."

He pulled back allowing me to see his face. His once boyish face now was more pronounced. His face angular, his eyes that once held happiness and a care free attitude now held pains of a time past. He smiled slightly. "You won't that would hurt Sammy too much."

I glared at him. He only chuckled. "You realize you're like the kitten going up to the lion and roaring, right?"

I just pouted with my nose scrunched and brows crushed together. He giggled. "Come on we have to go meet Sam and Dean at the Cullen place."

~`*Time Lapse*'~

We pulled up to the Cullen place. It looking entirely like the vision from last night. I saw Sam pacing in front of the house apparently he realized it too. Dean was on a ladder spray painting the ceiling with a Devil's Trap. Sam spoke up, "It's coming I know it."

He turned to me and spoke again, "As much as I really don't want you here I know you're not going to leave. I wish we had the colt. Not that it would be able to do much but it would be reassuring."

I nodded. I knew the colt only had one bullet left and that had the YED's name written all over it. I gave weapons to Seth and the Cullen's a few trying to talk to her. Only when Jasper Said, "I'm so, so sorry Isabella."

I whispered back to him, "I thank you for all that you've done. For without it I would be lost. For that I owe you my life"

He looked shocked, But nodded moved on. That's The reason I liked Jasper. He never asked questions like "Why?" he just moved on.

~`*Time Lapse*'~

The salt lines were set and the traps laid. We stood waiting. Seth took my hand and gave it a squeeze. Finally, they came. Smirks covering their faces. The salt lines were broke rather quickly. One of the Demons, A short blonde, tried goading me as we fought

"They're dead because of you. He said they were making you too happy. Like Sam with that Jessica Girl. So we persuaded this Victoria chick to attack you. It took awhile she said she no longer had any grudges against you. But we got her to attack. And she killed everyone you loved. Just like we're going to do today."

I saw red My faulty power took over my body. Rage's Crimson radiating off of me in waves. I sensed the Light Gray of her fear. Something was different this time though. I could feel the emotion. I grabbed onto it and threw all of it on her. With my hand outstretched Fear over took her demon soul. The black flew out of her body and away from the torture my power gave her.

I looked around Most of the demons were exorcised and sent back to the deepest pits of hell. Death's Grey Surrounded some of the bodies, The one I took down included. A Sharp burst of Pain's Green exploded across the wave of Emotions.

With That I screamed out exactly like the vision as a blinding pain went through my back.

"Sam!"

**Didn't see that Coming!**

**Review!**


	7. Heaven?

**I guess the ending was a little confusing I didn't think it was but. You'll find out. Sam did not get hurt. She just called out to the first person her mind could think of. I'll get into that this chapter. I'm currently placing the prequel to this story up. It's Called Easier to Run. Both of my story's names are Linkin Park Songs. At this point I have no clue where that one will go….so…**

_**Key**_

**Crimson- Anger and Hate**

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**Green- Pain**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**Light Gray- Fear**

**Please review!**

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Bella's Power.**_

Seth Pov

Bella is the closest thing I have to family left. So when the knife went through her back all I saw was red. I however was not fast enough. Sam already had the demon exorcized and was holding Bella. I was shaking extremely bad, so close to phasing.

I saw the leech that broke her heart try to get close to her and set off a low warning growl. The doc-leech was trying to convince Sam to allow him to patch her wound, But I wasn't paying attention.

I started grabbing bodies and placed them in a pile. The scarred leech was looking at me with understanding. After all the bodies were placed in a pile I salted them and poured lighter fluid all over them. That's when the bronze leech started yelling, "What are you doing! Those people deserve a proper burial!"

I snapped back, "Don't comment on things you have no knowledge about."

You would think that he would get the point but he didn't, "They still deserve a burial! They were human beings! They had souls!"

That's when I lost it, but before I could speak the Scarred leech did it for me.

"Edward. Back. Off. It needs to be done. If you don't they might kill other's in the future for today's events. So sit down and Shut up."

The leeches looked shocked at his words. I took the moment of distraction to light the bodies. I then went back to the only family I have left.

Sam's Pov

The second I heard her scream my name was the moment my body took over for me. Most of it was a blur except for the power flowing from my hand as I watched the demon get sent back to hell. I remember grabbing her. My hand covered in her blood. I could vaguely hear Dr. Cullen trying to talk to me. Then I heard Dean's Voice come in.

"If you don't give her to him will lose her! Damn it Sam! Let him Help her!"

I slowly released her body from my arms. Her heat quickly left my arms as she was taken away. Slowly my mind came back to reality. I looked up. Dean was shaking me yelling, "Snap out of it Damn it!"

I looked up at him and spoke, "I broke my promise."

With that I left the room and the house leaving the entire place dumbfounded.

Bpov

_I snapped awake and looked around I was in a large house. It somewhat reminded me of the picture's of Dean's home was. __**(Lawrence house) **__I looked around Slightly dazed and confused. _

_As I walked into the Kitchen I grabbed large knife and the salt shaker. I unscrewed the lid and got a good grip on the knife when I heard, "Sweetheart you're not gonna need that here."_

_I spun around only to be faced with Mary Winchester herself._

**( I so badly wanted to stop here but that would confuse a lota people)**

"_You're… You're"_

"_Yes Sweetheart you can stop stuttering now."_

_I was flabbergasted. __**(I love this word)**_

"_But you're dead!"_

"_And so are you Sweetheart…Well at least for now"_

"_I'm a Little confused."_

_She giggled and nodded for me to follow her. We sat down on large, soft couch. And she started explaining._

"_You're in Heaven. Whether or not they'll send you back like they've done before. We don't know, But what I do know is that your very special in my boy's lives. Right now nobody knows where Sammy is and Dean's panicking. That Douche that you dated is getting in a fight with that Shifter of yours. And you are dead but still kickin'."_

_Needless to say my palm met my face._

"_Ya know that really doesn't help."_

_She giggled and straightened her dress _

"_I know but I'm here to give you advice. A couple months from now somethin' big is going down. It will change life as we know it. All you have to do is make sure my boy's are safe. There is something else you should know. All you have to do is go to this address and find my journal. Be careful It's almost as rigged as John's!"_

_She had slipped me a Paper with curly writing on it. I stuffed it in my bra and looked at Mary again. This time she had tears in her eyes. She stood up and gave me a hug and said,_

"_Good luck! Take care of my boys. I better not be seeing you soon!"_

_And with that…._

I shot up from the table gasping for air the only thing I heard from anyone was Carlisle speaking,  
"What the hell!'

What the hell indeed Carlisle, What the hell.

**This Chapter was inspired by This week's episode of Supernatural!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Angels?

**Thanks' for the support. From now on almost everything is AU. I mean it was that to start but I mean Major AU. Dean and Sam are slightly Oc. I hope you like this chapter. I'm Starting to tie in various things from Easier To Run in here. Like The promise Sam Talks about in this chapter. I'll touch on it later but if you want you can read about it there. I hope to get Chapters up tomorrow for both stories. So with that.**

**Enjoy**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Key**_

**Crimson- Anger and Hate**

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**Green- Pain**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**Light Gray- Fear **

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**_

Dpov

I saw her die.

I've seen people die, but never one so apparent in my life. I saw her chest stop moving, heard the two heartbeats slow to one. I saw the doc close her eyes. I felt her body start to cool. In all…

I saw her die.

I picked up her body and held it to my chest. I held her close. Rocking her back and forth, The only thing going through my mind.

I saw her die.

They tried taking her from me. I held tighter, not wanting to let go. I kept brushing her hair from her face. Not wanting to believe that it was possible.

I saw her die.

I also saw her come back to life.

I saw her eyes shoot open. I saw her take a large breath of air. I vaguely heard someone say what the hell. All I could think of was that she was alive. I crushed her to my body. Mumbling out, "Your alive." And "Don't do that again." And "My Kitten."

All I could think was,

I saw her die.

I saw her come back.

Bpov

I awoke surrounded in warmth. It took me a few minutes to get my mind back. Hearing Dean mumbling various things, I heard him mumbling my Kitten into my hair. He hadn't Called me that since we broke up. I shushed him and rubbed his back, like a mother would her child. When he calmed down I asked, "Dean where's Sammy?"

He whispered out, "I don't know."

I stood from his arms and said, "I'm going to go find him. Okay? You stay here."

I walked out into the forest surrounding the house and walked. I knew wherever I walked I would be lead to Sam. It was an instinct and had no clue where to go otherwise. As I walked I found broken branches and clumps of ground up rooted.

I found Sam huddled in a ball up against a tree. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Ever since I came back I had a hold on my power. Different shades of Despair's Blue were mixed in with naglosia's orange. All around Slicing in and out was the gold-brown hues, of what I now know as Love. I spoke softly in his ear, "Sammy it wasn't your fault."

I heard him mumble out, "Yes it is you're dead. I killed you. I wasn't paying attention and I killed you. I let the demon get by me and it attacked you."

Guilt's sliver sliced through most of the love's hues. Instead of it destroying it they entwined swirling and diving all around him. I spoke softly, fearing if I spoke too loud something in him would snap, "Sam, They sent me back. I'm too important. I met you mom up there. She gave me an address to go to hopefully It will explain what's going on."

Suddenly, He grabbed me and pulled me close. I heard him let out a slight sob. I looked at the colors dancing around us. I saw Despair's blue hues slowly fade as Gold-brown hues and Relief's pink hues replaced it. Guilt's Silver still flittering around in between.

I held him until I felt him fall into a restless sleep.

Spov

I held her as my life depended on it. The last hour the only thing I could think of was…

I killed her.

I broke my promise again.

It's my entire fault.

I held her breathing in her scent. I let out the occasional sob. I eventually fell asleep. My dreams however were not as good.

_Dream_

_I was on a long road. I looked to my left and there stood a man. He was average height with Dark hair and bright blue eyes. He spoke, "I am Castiel, Angel of the lord."_

_I was a little distrusting so I replied with a, "Really?" _

"_I brought back your Isabella to you have some respect."_

_I could only reply with a, "Why?"_

"_To stop a series of events that start the apocalypse. More will be in the journal."_

"_Wait what journal?"_

_He started walking away the last thing he said was, "Your Isabella knows."_

_With that I woke. _

**See what I Mean**

**Review Please! **

**I need to know I'm doing this right.**


	9. On the road again

**Wow! I'm So sorry I haven't Updated! Sorry this is short But Last week's episode Wow! I really want to slap Dean right now! I should stop now before I say something I'll regret **

**Crimson- Anger and Hate**

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**Green- Pain**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**Light Gray- Fear **

**Orange- Nostalgia (correct spelling this time!)**

**Gold-Brown – Love**

**Silver – Guilt**

**Pink – Relief**

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**_

**Thanks!**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

Bpov

Sam soon woke up from his nap, looking rather frenzied. He turned to me and the teal of his confusion swirled around in the air. Realization's Maroon swirled slicing the teal and replacing most of it. He spoke His voice hoarse from the previous day.

"Bella? Did anyone give you anything while you were dead?"

His voice had broken on the word dead. My mind shifted to the paper Mary had given my I looked down my shirt and inside my bra was that piece of paper. I opened it and inside was a key. How the key managed to appear I'll never know. On the paper was an address, for a storage building in Lawrence, Kansas. I gave the key and the paper to Sam. He looked at and spoke again.

"Bella who gave you this? You need to tell me this is Important"

I reluctantly Mumbled out, "Mary"

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the red of his anger swirl in the air. He choked out,

"Mary, My mom Mary?"

I could only nod, waiting on the outburst. He scoffed. He mumbled to himself, "First Angels! Now my dead mother gave Bella an address to a storage compartment where God knows what is there!"

I giggled not being able to resist temptation. I opened my eyes. He wasn't looking at me with hate; in fact Relief's Pink was still swirling in the air. I stood and held out my hand.

"Come on your brother's probably worried."

He grabbed my hand and followed me back to the house. We walked in silence. When we got up to the house Dean was leaning up against the Impala. He spoke out.

"What took you guys so long."

I handed him the paper and the key. He looked at the address and blanched. Dread's Navy swirled all around Dean. He didn't speak on it just said, "Let's get this over with."

We were about to leave when a Psychic named Alice decided to speak out in a shrill voice.

"You can't go Bella! You'll get hurt! Stay with us! We can keep you safe! Please Bella."

The air swirled with Manipulation's Black. I gave her my glare and spoke in my deadliest voice.

"Don't lie to me you won't live to regret it. As for you keeping me safe you can't keep yourselves safe so how do you think you're going to keep me safe. I am not some porcelain doll you can dress up and play with every once in a while! I'm leaving and you're not going to follow."

We got into the car and drove off without another word from any of the Cullen's.

A couple miles down the road I asked.

"Hey! Where'd Seth go?"

Suddenly Dean slammed on the breaks. The only thing that came from their mouths was the word.

"Shit!"

They looked at each other. Sam finally spoke.

"He thinks you're dead."

"What! Give me your phone!"

They looked at each other hesitantly.

"Give me your damn phone!"

Dean pulled out his phone and gave it to me. I quickly dialed Seth's number. It rang, Once twice, then he picked up.

"Hey, Dean. I really don't want to talk right now can I call you back Later?"

My heart broke at the tone of his voice.

"Seth? It's me."

I heard him growl.

"Dean this isn't Funny! Why would you do this! That's Just Cruel."

He was whimpering near the end. I spoke Again.

"Seth, I was brought back. I don't know why but I'll figure it out. I promise. Just trust me Seth."

I could practically see his disbelief swirling around in its Brilliant Lime green.

"Okay just don't Die before I can see you."

"I won't Hunny."

"Bye Bells!"

"Seen you soon Seth."

I hung up the phone and looked at my boy's in the front. Oh how I wish that this burden wasn't placed on them. They look much older than they should look, Dean especially so. I was going to help them in any way I can.

**Review! Sorry it's short.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Little boats

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated and this is short! Grr I'm mad at my self. Well what did you think of last weeks episode! I liked it / hated it but I figured I would put this in because some of you might not read Easier to Run. Dean and Bella Dated. I figured I'd put this in because it might confuse some people.**

**Thanks**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**_

**Crimson- Anger and Hate**

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**Green- Pain**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**Light Gray- Fear **

**Orange- Nostalgia (correct spelling this time!)**

**Gold-Brown – Love**

**Silver – Guilt**

**Pink – Relief**

**Black- Manipulation**

Bpov

We arrived in Lawrence late at night. We decided to check out the storage building in the morning. Everyone was emotionally drained. It's surreal to think that I was dead yesterday. I suppose I should be thinking about all the things that I've done wrong in my life and the things I should have done, Like you would expect someone in my situation to do. But all I wanted to do was curl up next to Sam for a couple hours and forget about the world.

Dean had left a couple hours ago to head to a bar or something, I wasn't paying attention. I was already halfway asleep. Sam was softly Snoring behind me. Slowly lulling me to sleep.

~(Other)~

_I looked around me. I was on a boat in the ocean. It was pretty calming. I was enjoying the scenery, When I heard a fluttering of wings. I ignored it, So it scared me when I heard a low baritone voice speak out._

"_Isabella!"_

_Needless to say I fell out of the boat._

_I was suddenly back in the boat dry again. I started wondering if it would do that every time when I was reminded of the voice. I turned to the other side of the boat. There sat a man with Dark Brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. I could see a business suit of some kind under his tan Trench coat. I asked him._

"_Who are you?"_

_He looked relieved that I finally acknowledged him._

"_I am Castiel, Angel of the lord."_

_I nodded._

"_Uhhuh and I'm the Fucking Tooth Fairy."_

_He looked very confused._

"_Why would you be Fucking the Tooth Fairy?"_

_I slapped my head._

"_I didn't say I was Fucking the Tooth fairy I said I was the Fucking tooth…Nevermind. What do you want?"_

"_I am here to warn you. You are not the only person trying to attain the Journal of Mary Winchester. In The Journal Lies the Secret to stopping a major event that could change how you know life today. That is all I can tell you, for fear my superiors might hear."_

_With that the sound of wings flying left the boat._

"_What do you mean? Your not being very helpful! Douche Bag!"_

_I was left on my tiny little boat in the middle of the ocean._

_~(Other)~_

I woke up alone in my bed alone and slightly cold. I sat up and looked around the room. Dean sat in the chair by the window looking outside. I walked over and hugged him from behind. He spoke.

"Sam went to go get something to eat."

I looked over at him his eyes were bloodshot and wet. I was worried for him.

"Hey you okay?"

He laughed. But it left a chill to spread down my back.

"Shouldn't I be Asking you that Kitten."

I felt wary of how Dean was acting. He called me Kitten twice this week. Even though I felt this was I ignored it because it was obvious Dean was in pain.

"No, Because it hasn't really hit me yet. But it has you."

He turned and held me tight. He was whispering into my hair, as if he was afraid that I would disappear.

"You looked so Small and weak. And all I could think was that you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, Especially that asshole. I was so scared Kitten. I thought I was losing everyone. I lost Dad. I lost you. Then Sammy was missing so I thought I lost him. I felt alone Kitten, So alone."

I held him tighter Learning more about him then I did the night I wailed on him. I kept rubbing his back and murmuring Comfort words into his hair. I finally Pulled him from my hair and looked into his Hazel eyes.

"You never lost me Dean."

He looked into my eyes and saw that I was telling the truth. He nodded and Disentangled himself from my hold.

"I'm Going to go to bed. Night Kitten."

That night brought so many question to which I have no answers. I just hope that Mary Doesn't bring more trouble to add on our shoulders. But knowing My luck it probably will.

**Err it was okay.**

**Thanks **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**


	11. Tricky Situations

**Sorry this is also short I wanted to update this week and yeah. Shout out to lovesam for reviewing every chapter. Person Who gives the Hundredth review gets a preview for whichever story They want.**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

**_Disclaimer:I Own Nothing!_**

Bpov

As we drove to the storage Container, Dean and Sam were having the rather awkward stare down. After a couple minutes I lost it.

"What The Hell Is Wrong With You Two!"

They both looked slightly ashamed. They both however remained quiet.

"Well!"

They looked at each other. Sam spoke for both of them.

"It's Just guy stuff."

I laughed.

"Guy stuff my ass!" I was becoming more and more frustrated. "Yah know What, I'm Tired and cranky and I just wanna get this over with. So whatever you two are bitching about, Just don't do it around me okay."

While I was ranting toward them we had arrived at the Storage container. The feeling of dread filled my body. Something big was going down today. What I have no Idea.

Spov

I felt kinda bad about what happened in the car. I knew Dean had dated Bella and that it would be very awkward, But ever since Bella died that day I think he's been reconsidering her.

We had walked to the storage container and Bella was placing the key in the lock when we heard a voice.

"You should be careful. Mary has protected this Storage container for years. Hate to see such a pretty face get ruined."

We turned rather quickly and saw a man that we saw die. Dean started spluttering.

"We Killed You!"

The Trickster laughed

"You missed! Besides I have a debt to pay to your mother." He turned and looked at Bella

"Hello! So you're the pretty face these Idiots were talking about."

Then Bella did something she hadn't done in years, She Blushed.

"She's adorable! I see why these Idiots went so gaga over you." He spoke.

She was getting pissed off. Dean was pretty pissed to because he shouted

"Get on with it!"

The trickster Started laughing. "That's What she said."

Bella looked like she wanted to laugh, I'm Guessing she guessed it would be a bad time though. The Trickster raised his hand and the door disappeared. A small Dwarf man walked out, he was grumbling under his breath I briefly heard, "Freaking Gabriel…don't get a meal…girl smelled good too…"

Dean looked confused and asked, "My mother had a midget protecting her storage container?"

The Trickster laughed, "Yeah, But he's a cannibalistic dwarf."

Bella looked as if she was getting irritated, So I asked, "Anything else you wanna tell us."

He smirked, "Just make sure Sugar here picks up the journal."

With that he disappeared.

Bpov

I turned to the guys and spoke. "You'll be telling me this story when we get back. Let's get this over with."

I walked into the storage container. On the wall contained her obsessions. The YED was on the wall, Along with the trickster and a younger looking Castiel, Two women, both blondes but one was a small girl. Lines were connected throughout the pictures. I pulled out my camera and took pictures, one large one and several of the smaller pictures and articles.

I heard Dean shout out, "Hey I think this is it."

I walked over to Dean he was pointing to a larger leather bound book. The book had several writings on it that I had never seen before. I reached over and grabbed the book. Some over the markings had started glowing I backed away from Sam and Dean so they wouldn't get hurt.

Suddenly a white smoke started surrounding me, lifting me in the air. That's when I blacked out.

Dpov

I was scared. I'm going to lose her.

The mist lifted her up in the air. It covered her to the point we couldn't see her. I could tell Sam wanted to go after her, I know because I want to go after her myself.

Suddenly Golden and silver streams of light started breaking through the mist. I heard her Scream. That's when Sammy lost control. I was holding Sam back, When the Light broke through the mist and exploded. When The light faded all I saw was Bella's Body was writhing on the floor in pain.

**So what ya think? The last half disapeared and now I can't find it....grr.**

**Review**


	12. Gabriel?

**Two Updates in one week! Only for this story though I hit a road block with the other. I want your guys' opinions on how you think this is going. I started a new Fic it's called Misguided Ghosts. It's A Crossover Between Twilight and Alice In Wonderland. Check it out. **

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I accept that.**_

Bpov

When I "Awoke" I looked around and saw the same house from last time. To the Left I saw Mary.

"Can't Stay away from me can ya?"

I glared.

"Although this time it isn't your fault, I enchanted the Journal to do this. I see you got Gabriel's message since I'm not seeing one of the boys. That would make what I have to do Awkward."

I was confused.

"Gabriel? What do you have to do?"

She giggled and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Then it hit me

"Wait you mean the trickster?"

She smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She whispered in my ear.

"Sorry but I'm gonna see my boys."

With that Mary disappeared from my view. Confused I looked around the house. In a corner was a large black pot. I walked over to see what's in it. To my surprise, I saw the boys and me, Well my body, standing there talking. I spun around as I heard the flapping of wings. There stood the Trickster, Or as I now know, Gabriel.

Spov

Suddenly her body stopped squirming. That was good, But she wasn't moving at all. I ran over to her body only to be pushed back by some unseen force. Then, She started moving. I heard her groan. I asked, "Bella, Are you okay?"

She scoffed and Opened her eyes. They were a Bright blue. She spoke

"First off, I'm not Bella sweetheart. Second, she's fine. I have Gabriel watching her. I heard he gave you boys a bit of trouble when you got here though."

I was starting to get pissed. Apparently, so was Dean because he burst out.

"You mean to tell me you left her alone with a Bastard with a sick sense of humor. Who the hell are you? Or what are you, You Bitch."

She laughed. Taking the laugh I was so familiar with and twisting it.

"That's rather nice to call someone who gave birth to you a Bitch."

Somewhere in the back of my mind it connected that this could possibly be my mom, Mary Winchester, But all I felt was dread cold in my veins

Dean Choked and spluttered out.

"You're not my mother. My mother is dead."

She laughed.

"Boys, How do you think I'm using this body. Your Isabella is where I am supposed to be. You'll get her back, Don't worry about that. Although I have to ask. How does it feel to know you both betrayed her? You both promised you'd never hurt her, Yet Sammy leaves her and you cheat on her Dean. Hell even John Betrayed her!"

Dean Interrupted, "What do you mean Dad betrayed her?"

She laughed, "Your Father betrayed her the most. He made her trust him only to break it when she needed him the most. Why do you think she ran so far during that hunt Dean? You know the one I'm talking about. The first Time she started showing her powers. He had a Gypsy erase that from her mind. He had erased how to use her power. She ran and Hid for 6 months Dean, all the while terrified of the emotions swirling around her. All she saw was The crimson of her Self-hate and the Blues of her despair. Through all that She still loved you. Both of you, And here you fight over her like a Pack of dogs. Ripping and Tearing her apart. I am Ashamed of you boys. Don't think I won't come back because I will, and when I do you better treat her better."

With that her blue eyes rolled back into her head.

Bpov

"Who the hell are you!"

He laughed,

"Which name baby Girl? Do you prefer Loki? Heyoka? Azeban? Anansi? Or The archangel Gabriel? I have many."

"What happened to you."

His smirk fell from his face. He glared.

"None of your business baby girl."

I smirked finally getting leverage on him.

"Really now? But we have nothing better to do. So tell me your story Gabriel."

He glared and left the room. I followed and asked

"Did I hit a bad spot for you? Got some family issues? Kids pick on you in the playground?"

With that he lost his temper.

"Why should I answer to you, A little girl with abandonment issues! You know they'll leave you too betray you more than John ever could! You know why! Because you're in Love with Both! Keep telling yourself you're not but honey deep down you know it's true. And when it comes out They're gonna leave you, Crying and begging them not to. Then you know what you're going to do? You'll end it. Because that's the final straw, You'll be so tired of all the fighting and the bickering that you end it."

I held back the tears, mainly because I knew he stopped talking about me and more about himself.

"Did that happen to you Gabriel? Did they leave you."

With that Gabriel Left in a flurry of wings.

**What do you think?**

**All ideas welcome. I've been hitting writers blocks lately. **

**Sorry if I offended anyone. **


	13. Impala Memories

**This is kinda a filler chapter. I hope you like it! Updates may be more separated here soon were getting our laptops taken away for the end of the year on Monday. Grr**

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing! I own Nothing**_

Bpov

Soon After Gabriel left Mary came back.

"Yah know your memories of my boys. Quite Awkward for me to watch."

I was confused for about 3 seconds before it hit me.

"Wait you mean to say you…"

She nodded.

"Absolutely everything…"

She nodded again

"Awkward."

She walked towards me and spoke, "Time for you to go back sweetheart. Take care of my boys. Please don't tell them about me seeing…"

"Not a problem." I interrupted her.

She placed her hand on my forehead and everything went black.

~(8)~

When I awoke I was back in the storage container. Sam and Dean were leaning over me, poking and probing. Sitting up, I spoke,

"Guys? That's awkward stop please."

Once they realized it was me they flew into me and knocked me over. I couldn't breathe, I managed to choke out, "Guys….can't…..breathe….get…the…hell…off…"

They jumped off of me and helped me up. I reached down to grab the journal but Dean stopped me before I could grab it.

"Don't Touch it! Remember what happened last time!"

I laughed "That's a loaded question sweetheart. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

He glared and left the container. I placed the journal in the bag and turned to follow him when Sam stopped me.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?"

"You're right Sam that is stupid."

I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist hard and turned me back. He was mad.

"Answer the question Isa."

I was in deep shit then. He's Pissed.

"I'm Fine Sam. Let's go back to the motel and relax."

The grip on my wrist loosened. I slipped my hand out of his grip and grabbed onto his hand.

"Okay?"

I pulled him along and got into the car. He got in soon after. This car ride was going to be awkward.

~(8)~

I was alone in the motel room. Apparently they needed a drink. I honestly don't blame them but I felt slightly scared. Now that I'm alone and I can think about it, It scares me that I died. I feel slightly empty now that I'm alone. I walk out to the impala and get in the back. So many memories, Of things that have happened in this car. Some of my favorite memories

_~*Flashback*~_

_I was in the impala with Dean. We were on our first date. I was nervous, I know I'm ready to move on. I feel so, much more confident in myself. We decided to go to a drive in. It was Revenge of the Nerds. How I convinced him to come to this movie, I don't know. Dean had told me he had never seen this movie and had never planned on seeing it._

_Turns out Dean loves the movie. We laughed, we cried, Dean chocked on popcorn, I laughed some more. It was the best date of my life. _

_~*Flashback end*~_

That was the night I First kissed Dean. That memory would always hold a special place in my heart.

Some of the memories had in this car not so good.

_~*Flashback*~_

_I was in the back of the impala crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe John did that to me. Did John think I was stupid enough to not to notice that 6 hours were gone out of my memory? I finally had control over this power and he erases it! The emotions hurt so much. Not to mention Deans been becoming Distant. It hurts. _

_I run back into the motel and grab my bag. I quick pack it full of clothes and weapons. I grab the keys to the Impala and head out to the car. I get in the car and Drive. I drive for days only stopping for gas. I finally ditch the Impala close to Minneapolis. I get another car and start headed south. I made it to Mexico. I stay there for 3 months. Doing nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_~*end*~_

By the time I got back Dean had already moved on.

Some of the memories I've had in this car…

_~*Flashback*~_

_I arched my back off of the seat as his hands ran down my body. He kissed me hard, His hands gripping my ass. I moaned into his mouth. I pulled back._

"_Ready for round two already?"_

_He laughed. "Kitten, When aren't I ready?"_

_I laughed and flipped us over, I was now straddling him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear._

"_Maybe I'm not ready for round two?"_

_He growled flipping us over_

"_Tease."_

_~*end*~_

…..With both.

_~*Flashback*~_

_I was preparing to leave when Sam started walking to the Impala. I hid in the back, lying against the floor of the Impala._

_He got into the front seat. He sat there. He spoke, "I know your there Isa."_

_I leaned up. I must have had a curious look on my face because he laughed and said, _

"_I always Know Isa."_

_He climbed into the backseat. He cupped my face in his palm. He leaned in and kissed me. It was meant to be gentle but It soon gained tempo. His tongue begged for entrance. _

_Soon Shirts were lost, Pants, Underwear. The only thing we were thinking was not to let it end. His hands traced my body, Pausing to pay attention to my breasts. It however did not take long to get going, soon he was entering me. It was the same as last time but so different. New twists and turns, Finding new spots that made us moan._

_Soon we were tired and sweaty. He asked, "Are our goodbyes always going to be like this?"_

_I laughed, "Probably, Sam, Probably._

_~*end*~_

I laughed. Soon Sam knocked on the window. I opened the door to let him in. He got in and sat there. No words were spoken, We fell asleep in the Impala creating new memories to ponder on days like this.

**Filler chapter.**


	14. Towels and talks

**Sorry for waiting so long! Yikes. Freaking Elves, they went on strike after I wouldn't listen to the plot bunnies…. Well enjoy**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**I own nothing!**_

**Crimson- Anger and Hate**

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**Green- Pain**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**Light Gray- Fear **

**Orange- Nostalgia (correct spelling this time!)**

**Gold-Brown – Love**

**Silver – Guilt**

**Pink – Relief**

**Black- Manipulation**

Bpov

A couple weeks had passed since Mary took over my body. I am so over confused. I love both boys. Sam's Quiet but sure confidence makes me feel safe and secure, but with our past I'm quiet scared that all well ever have is goodbyes. With Dean there's insecurity and fear, but so many good times we had together. I'm so confused, Mary's been able to help though.

With the journal, I have found I can talk to Mary. Dean doesn't like it. Sam doesn't say much on it, preferring to stay quiet. We just don't know what to do about it. It feels slightly weird asking Mary for guy advice considering it has to do with her sons, yet somehow she understands. The connection between Mary and me is very confusing.

With her the emotions swirl in various colors. The Violet's of her excitement swirl in with the yellow's of her happiness. It always leaves me in a better mood, no matter how bad of a mood I was in before.

I hear the bathroom door open as Dean walked out in a towel. As I looked him over I started to feel guilty. I'm with Sam…sort of. Breaking me out of my thoughts, The phone rang. I walked over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Bobby. I've got a hunt if ya want it."

I sighed. "Yeah I'll take it. I'll stop by your place for the info."

"Alright kid. You gonna do this one by yourself?"

I looked over to Dean, Noticing he wasn't paying attention I spoke, "Yeah. I kinda need a vacation."

He laughed. "Only you could take a hunt as a vacation. I'll talk to you when you get up here."

I hung up and sighed. Dean spoke up, " So what did Bobby have for us?"

I sighed, "For us, Nothing. For me, a hunt and yes I am going to do this by myself. I need a break to think everything through."

He stared at me with an indifferent stare. "So you gonna screw Sam before you leave, Like you usually do."

I started to get pissed, "Who pissed in your wheaties this morning? No, you have been so fucking pissy this week. What the fuck is your problem!"

"You are my fucking problem! You and that Journal! Your not the same!"

The hues of crimson flew around us in a flurry, Dark brown hues flew around flittering in and out of the red.

"I'm still the same! I fucking died! I'm So fucking confused! That's why I'm taking this hunt! So I can think about What the fuck has happened these past two months! So Fuck you and the horse you rode in on!"

The brown almost swallowed the red by the time Dean had gotten up in my face. It was completely brown by the time he smashed his lips down on mine.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry! Btw For those that didn't get it brown is lust. That's why love has the brown in it Lust and love. Next chapter I'll specify.**


	15. Love the Way You Lie

**So Since today is my birthday I decided to update this story. Yeah ill be updating more when I get the laptop….. So I'm obsessed with this song that's the title of the chapter. That and I pretty much love anything Eminem… well on to the chapter!**

**Thanks **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Bpov

*(Love)*

My mind shut down, his kiss brought forth memories of a time when this was so much easier. Being caught up in the memories I kissed back. His hands moved up into my hair griping hard, the slight pain brought me back to present time.

My fist connected with his face so hard the smack was audible. He fell back hitting his head against the coffee table. I moved over to him, kneeling down. He had passed out. The bump on his head was exactly that, a bump. Nothing serious, I dragged his heavy body over to the bed, leaning him up against the bed.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, Before I left I whispered out, "Why must you confuse me? I thought I had this figure out. I guess I was wrong."

*(the)*

Dpov

I remember kissing her, thinking, for a moment, everything would go back to they way they were before I screwed up. Those thoughts flew out the window when her fist connected with my face.

All I saw was blackness.

*(way)*

I woke up to Sammy shaking me, yelling. I finally realized what he was saying and replied, "She left."

Sam's eyes took on a dark tone. I realized that I was screwed, and before I could stop myself I rambled out.

"And she did this to me before she left."

Sam's entire body tensed. And before I could do damage control I spoke again,

"After I kissed her."

Once again all I saw was blackness.

*(you)*

Bpov

I had reached Bobby's in record time. I got out of the clunker I had rented and knocked on the door. I was met with a Shotgun to the face.

"Isabella! You are the only person stupid enough to knock on a hunter's door while he's sleeping."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Come on I'll get the file."

He walked out of the entry way into his library and came back out quickly with a file. He spoke quickly with a voice that radiated dominance. He told me about a ghost that had been killing various women. He didn't know who it was but he was pretty sure the next victim was to be killed at a ball held by a wealthy man looking for a bride.

I smiled and took the file from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a good bye. With that I left for a small town in Texas.

*(Lie)*

**So whatdya think?**


	16. Dances are hell

**Hey This chapter took me a lot longer than I wanted it too. I wanted this to be posted last week and**

**Easier to run to be posted today but that didn't work out. I kind of proud of the length of this chapter it's a lot longer then what I have been writing and I'm hoping the rest of the chapters will be at least this length. Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter. I really didn't like that chapter but I'm keeping it up and not changing it.**

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Bella's power.**_

**Blue-Despair and Sadness**

**Yellow- Content and Happy**

**Purple- Excitement**

**Grey-Death**

**Green- Pain**

**White-Innocence and Truthfulness**

**Light Gray- Fear **

**Orange- Nostalgia **

**Gold – Love**

**Silver – Guilt**

**Pink – Relief**

**Black- Manipulation**

**Brown- Lust**

Bpov

The drive to Texas was a long tiring one. Mary kept me company for most of it. I sat in my motel room looking over the file and found there had been about 7 deaths, All women, All brunettes. There was two sticky notes in the file. On the first one in large letters was the words _YOU'RE THE BAIT_. Thanks Bobby as if I didn't already know that. On the second was written normally, _Just worry about being captured I have someone else working on the body. _Thanks bobby now I have hope they don't fuck up their part of the job otherwise I'm fucked!

I looked at the clock, I had three hours to kill before the party or at least get ready for the party. I turned on the TV and settled down to watch some overdramatic reality TV.

_3 hours Later _

I was getting ready for the party, more like putting these pain in the ass jewels in my hair. The make-up, the dress and the jewelry were easy. It was the Jems in my hair giving me the trouble. I wouldn't have tried if it weren't important. The invite said you had to have the jewel in your hair for identification. I got stuck with these small, annoying purple Jems. I was about ready to give up when a voice scared me.

"Do you wish for me to assist you Isabella?"

I screamed like a girl in a horror movie, not one of my finer moments. After getting my heart to calm down I managed to get out, "What the Hell Castiel!"

"Do you wish me to assist you in placing the Jems in your hair?"

I sighed. Debating silently in my head I knew the only way these Jems were getting in my hair was if he helped me. "Yes Please."

I turned back towards the mirror and held the palm with the Jems in it out to him. He scooped up the Jems and started placing them in my hair. He placed it in the way it was required to enter the party. The only thing I felt was a slight tug-pull motion, compared to my tug-yank motion was very nice. When he was done he tapped me on the shoulder and backed away. I looked at my hair, to say it was beautiful would be an understatement. I turned around to thank him only to notice he was gone.

Slightly miffed I turned back around and finished the final touches to my outfit.

_2 hours later_

I finally arrived at the party with only a few accidents. Looking around the party it looked like one of those parties you'd see in the movies. The ones where the heroine of the story steps into the party and everyone stops and looks at her as she goes down to the most handsome man in the room and asks him to dance and they end up happily married with 6 kids, it was truly picturesque, but not happening.

Stepping down onto the dance floor I felt someone's eyes on me; discreetly I turned around and looked over my shoulder to see a tall dark haired man staring at me. He, from what I could see, had dark blue eyes that stood out. The emotions coming off of him were pure lust the brown from his lust mixed into his hair that was the same exact color. I couldn't tell where the hair started and his lust ended.

Feeling a blush come up my chest I turned back towards the bar to get a drink. I walked up to the bartender to get my drink, before I could get out a word to the bartender, the stranger from earlier spoke for me. "Bartender, would you mind getting this little lady a drink?"

The stout bartender looked up from where he was working and replied with, "Yes Mr. Andrews."

I turned to the man and replied with, "and what is it that I'm going to drink since you failed to ask my opinion?"

He smirked and said, "Well you seem like the type of girl that enjoys a cold beer."

I smiled back at him, "Well Mr. Andrews it seems like you got one thing right."

The bartender place the beer in front of me and I took a swig. The beer tasted funny but I put it off and asked, "You know I never got your name?"

Suddenly black spots came across my vision and right before I passed out I heard him say, "Caleb is my name Isabella. And tonight you and me are going to be acquainted very well. And no one can save you."

_Hours Later_

When I awoke I was Handcuffed to a large bed set in a cage. I looked over and saw other girls tied to beds in cages. And the only thing I had to say,

"This looks like something out of a bad porn movie."

**Review I'm kind of self-conscious on this chapter.**

**Thanks Forever-Remaining-Unknown.**


	17. In my Time of Dying

**Hey there I know I should have updated Easier to Run before I did this but I've hit a major road block and well there's this plot bunny that will not leave me alone. I'm actually tempted to post it but I don't know if I want to it is related to this series and is only a one shot but as I was listening to this song on the radio it came to me. The song was lips of an angel and I thought of Bella calling Sam at Stanford. And well the bunny was born. So would you like me to put it up? I don't know but it's not leaving me alone! Oh and exciting news I have a title for this series! It's called Meteora for the Linkin Park album. All the main stories will have a title from that album so…well except the Lips of an angel one shot….**

**Tell me what you think! And thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bella's power and the "ritual"**_

Spov

To say I was pissed with my brother would be an understatement. To say I didn't understand why he's acting this way would be a lie. I know Dean and Bella's history better than they themselves knew. In a way if I couldn't have her I'd want him to have her, because then in some way I would have her, granted it would only be as a sister but something is better than nothing.

Interrupting my thoughts was my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

Bobby's gruff voice came over the speaker. "You're a Moron, you know that boy."

I sighed into the phone, "Yeah I know. Not to be rude or anything but why are you calling."

"Boy you and your Idjit of a brother need to go save your girl. She's being bait for a hunt and my original person bailed so get your ass there boy! I swear if she ends up dead because of you and your brothers stupid fight you'll wish you were in hell when I get done with you both."

"Bobby what do you mean Bella's bait."

He growled into the phone, "I originally thought this was a ghost but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong now, I missed the pattern. He's been taking girls from surrounding towns not just brunettes but blondes and red heads too. I think he may be creating a sacrifice. Still not sure what he is but I am sure Bella's going to be killed or worse."

Suddenly more scared, "Bobby what do you mean worse….."

I heard Bobby rustling through papers," 'And he will make her his bride as the moon turns dark, ripping her soul from the inside out, Making what is left as dark as the deep abyss at the end of the world. They will start the end of life as it is currently known.' That's what's worse boy, you and your brother have to get there today otherwise you may have to kill her."

Bobby told me where he thought she was and where her hotel was before this happened. I turned around and started running back to the hotel as fast as I could. When I reached the hotel Dean was staggering trying to stand up. I ran over to him and looped my arm around his body and dragged him to the car. He started protesting, "What the hell Sammy first you knock me out then, as I'm trying to figure out which way is up you drag me out to the car. What's going on!"

The only words I spoke as I was placing the bags in the car was, "Bella's going to die."

Bpov

Looking around closely at the other cages I saw that the girls had all different hair colors but none had the same. Thinking back to the files, I was more than confused, mainly because there were no other brunettes in the room. Before I could contemplate this further the man who had drugged me came in.

"Ah my beautiful Isabella! You know how many women I had to go through to find you."

"Seven."

He laughed a cruel laugh that sent a chill down my back, "No Isabella many more than Seven, more like seven hundred thousand my dear for you are my bride the one I will finally destroy this world with. I have to complete the ritual first but then you will be mine and no one can stop me for this was destined."

As the only act of defiance I could think of I spit in his face and said, "Never you sick bastard."

He wiped his face off and laughed saying, "You'll see Isabella you'll see."

**What do you think. Review. Oh and tell me if you want me to do that story….**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**


End file.
